This invention (structure and methodology) pertains to structural weld preparation in the context of a connective interface between the end of an I-beam, and a beam-attaching end component that is used to connect the beam to a column in a building frame structure.
When, in the construction of a steel building frame, such as a frame for a multi-story building, the end of an I-beam is anchored to the side of a column, it is typical for a weld connection to be made directly between that beam end and appropriate adjoining beam-end connecting structure. In preparation for establishing such a weld, it is also typical that material is removed from the long transverse edges of the flanges at the end of an I-beam to create weld-material-receiving troughs for use when the beam ends are brought into appropriate close relationship with the beam-end structure to which weld-attachment is intended. Additionally, run-on and run-off tabs are usually added to extend the trough ends to insure a full weld section over the full width of a flange. Also, it is customary that back-up bars are added to assist in the achieving of a full-section weld, and to prevent molten weld material from flowing through the joint region at the end of a beam.
This practice involving the use of added tabs and back-up bars creates additional steps of preparation for welding material, adds to construction costs, and can lead to further expense where such tabs and bars must ultimately be removed, as by grinding away, to eliminate potential stress-riser regions in the vicinity of a weld.
The present invention addresses these issues in a simple, effective and practical manner
A preferred and best-mode embodiment of, and manner of practicing, the invention involve the creation of elongate, weld-material-receiving troughs in beam-attaching end components to which beam ends are to be welded, rather than in beam-end flanges per se. These troughs are positioned so as to confront directly, and to align with, an I-beam's flanges, and the troughs are prepared with lengths which include opposite end regions that extend laterally beyond the lateral edges of the beam's flanges. These end regions function as run-on and run-off regions for molten weld material, and do so in a manner which obviates the need for any added run-out, etc. tabs.
In a modified form of the invention the mentioned trough end regions are formed in such a fashion that they form walled, containment pockets for molten weld material.
These and other features and advantages which are offered and attained by the structure and methodology of the present invention will become more fully apparent as the detailed description which now follow is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.